


Happy Drunken Mother's Day

by Sleeptalker_ad



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Large Cock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shemale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeptalker_ad/pseuds/Sleeptalker_ad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble about a drunken Lalonde Mother's day.<br/>Every time that dreadful day rolls around, Miss Mom Lalonde takes advantage of her "ungrateful" daughter, giving herself her own mother's day gift. Unfortunately, this time Rose's best friends get an accidental front row seat via webcam, and get to see what Miss Lalonde is packing, and why Rose really detests her mother so much.<br/>(Very non-con. Shemale Mom Lalonde, normal Female Rose.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Drunken Mother's Day

One would think for being the only one out of the four to actually have a mother, Rose Lalonde would be more than happy to go celebrate mothers day with her. However, this wasn't quite the case, as all her friends knew that they never quite got along.  
Knowing her mother would try and pull something today, Rose took to staying in her room (as per usual, really), chatting away with her chums and even playing a few games together.  
“Man, you haven’t left your room all day?” John asked via video chat. The four of them finally got everything working to set up a four way video chat and have been talking for roughly an hour by this point.  
“How do you pee?” Dave snickered, taking a sip of his apple juice.  
“You don’t want to know.” Rose rolled her eyes, looking over the bottle he was drinking from.  
Dave just stopped, put his bottle down, and said nothing, prompting a laugh out of the rest of the crew.  
Rose smiled to herself, watching her friends laugh at her ecto-brothers expense. She thought today would be a mess, but it had turned out to be a rather nice day on her part. Her friends knew she didn't care for her mother, and took note of how…not really desperate she was for them to stay with her, but something close to it. She always kept her cool, but through the video chat they could see something in her mannerisms that showed just how uncomfortable she was today. It wouldn’t be until Miss Mom Lalonde herself entered Rose’s room, having picked the lock almost silently as she almost slammed the door open, wobbling in drunkenly that they would find out exactly why.   
Rose gasped in fear, slamming the X button on her video chat as her mother cooed her name.  
“Mom, leave. You’re drunk!” Rose scolded, trying to make the situation go away as fast as possible.  
“Don’t be a ‘lil bithch Rosie!” She slurred, not even bothering to close the door behind her, something that irked Rose more than it probably should.  
She sauntered forward to Rose, reaching her hand out as Rose recoiled in horror.  
Little did she know that her three friends were watching this unfold. She had merely muted the chat, and the three of them watched awkwardly as Rose tried to shoo her drunken mother from her room. Or at least, that’s all they thought was going on.  
“Mom, please. Not today!” Rose tried to hide the panic in her voice, trying to remain firm with her mother. But her mothers hands began grabbing at her clothes, trying to grope her and feel her up.  
“Why not today?” Miss Lalonde mumbled. “It’s mothers day n’ you din’t even gib me anything!”  
Her wobbly hands groped Rose’s chest eagerly “But I’mma get what I want!” She said, slapping Rose’s hands out of the way, pushing her against the wall, forcing a cry out of the girl as her back hit the wall.  
She bit her lip, trying to keep the tears at bay, trying to think of a way out of this.  
She didn’t know, but her friends watched in horror at what unfolded in front of them.  
“Wait…” Dave spoke up. “Is her mom gunna…?”  
“DON’T SAY THAT!” Jade gasped. “she’s just drunk!”  
Rose could usually escape her drunken mother, but today was different. She was focused, and she knew what she wanted this time. And she was going to get her damned mothers day present.   
Her hands quickly slipped into Rose’s pants, pants she made sure to wear instead of her usual skirt just for this very reason. To make it harder for her to get in. But it didn’t matter. Her fingers fiddled around, trying to find what they were looking for while her other hand held down her daughters struggling arms.  
“C’mon Rosie” She laughed as she clumsily found her way around the girls underwear “Jus’ relax”  
Rose stayed silent, swallowing hard as her mothers long, slender fingers pushed their way between her folds, easily slipping inside her.  
And that’s when she felt it. Her mothers body was pressed against her, the smell of martinis on her breath, and the large bulge beneath her dress pressed against her thigh. Yes, that is one thing Rose often thought to herself as a reason not to consider her mother a…well, mother.  
Moms don’t tend to have dicks under their dresses.  
She started struggling harder, kicking her legs and trying to wiggle away as her mother pushed her weight against her, trapping her between, quite literally, a wall and a hard place.  
It was no secret that Rose wasn’t fond of the male anatomy, so to speak. And the very idea of that thing anywhere near her made her recoil in disgust even more, if that was at all possible.  
“Is ok Rosie, jus touch it!” Her mother cooed, possibly trying to sound seductive as she nibbled at Rose’s ear.  
“holy shit should we do something!?” John began to freak out. “Rose? ROSE!?”  
“Dude I don’t think she can hear us.” for once, Daves cool kid exterior was completely broken.   
“We should do something!” Jade panicked.  
“Mom…please!” Rose chocked on her tears. Her entire life everybody has seen her as cool, calm, and collected. Nobody has seen this side of her, and she never intended on it.  
“I’mma get you wet~” she purred, sliding her fingers in and out as best she could inside Rose’s pants.  
“A-Ahhhh~” Rose groaned as her mom clumsily fingered her, she closed her eyes, trying to make it all go away.  
“Who said you could stop lookin’ at me?!” Mom Lalonde growled, grabbing Rose by the ear.  
“Ow! Fuck!” Rose squealed as she was drug over to her bed and tossed onto it. She tried to dodge roll out of the way, but her mother quickly grabbed her, slamming her back down on the bed.  
“You’re only gunna make this worse for yourself!”   
And Rose knew it. She took a deep breath and held still as her mom groped at her through her shirt, pulling it up along with her bra to expose her smallish breasts.  
“Mmmm, so perky n’ cute. I love them” She smiled, almost lovingly as her hands roughly toyed with them.  
Her wet fingers pinched at one of her nipples, causing little cries to come from Rose’s lips. Cries that sounded oh so delectable to Miss Lalonde, as she forced her tongue in the most unromantic way possible into her daughters mouth. Rose gagged, the taste of alcohol permeating her sense of taste as her tongue was literally sucked out of her mouth and into hers.  
Taking one of her hands away from her breasts, she spread Rose’s legs, diving her fingers back into her, causing Rose’s body to buck.  
“N-No!” She shuddered, her legs spreading open on their own, her body bucking fourth against the sudden disgusting pleasure between her legs.  
“Jus’ pretend I’m that lil Kanaya girl you been talking about” Her mother laughed, almost mocking her.  
How the fuck did she know!? Rose thought, her eyes wide with fear.  
Her thumb slid over her clit as the two fingers inside began working faster, causing her body to wrack in disgust.  
Rose squeezed her eyes shut, just hoping for this to end soon. But she felt things were too good to be true as her mother did stop, taking her fingers out and sitting up on the edge of the bed.  
Rose held her breath as she peeked through one of her eyes, before closing them again in utter horror, letting out a whimper of defeat.  
Her mother pulled up her coat, exposing the huge member she kept hidden so well. Rose felt a heavy weight slap onto her crotch and stomach, knowing exactly what it was.  
“Holy shit…” John covered his mouth as the three of them continued to watch in utter terror.  
“Does her mom have a….” Dave’s lip curled.  
“I can’t watch this!” Jade cried as she logged out of the chat.  
Before she could even fight, her mother grabbed her wrists, and pinned her hands above her head.  
“look at this sweetie! How is it even going to fit!” She feigned surprise.  
The tip of thick cock went almost all the way up Rose’s petite body to her belly button, and she knows all to well that it indeed can fit.  
“Tsk tsk tsk” Lalonde huffed as her heavy balls pressed against Rose’s folds. “Looks like I forgot tha condoms!”  
Tilting her head away, Rose began chocking on her sobs. Tears began freely flowing down her cheeks, make up running all over her face.   
Her mother began shifting around, still holding tightly to her wrists as she pulled her thick foreskin back, exposing the hot, wet head of her cock and began prodding at Rose’s opening.  
Rose’s toes curled as she bit her lip, she knew if she could just relax it wouldn’t hurt so bad, but she just couldn’t. Her body wouldn’t obey her as it tightened up, trying to prevent the unwanted intruder from making it’s way inside.  
But it didn’t matter. With a hard push, the thick head of her mothers cock popped inside her, forcing a short scream out of her throat.  
“Shh shh shh Rosie.” her mother whispered almost lovingly over her crying gasps. “I don’t want to hurt you!”  
This was the first time she ever said those words to her. Even if they offered no comfort, at least she wasn’t teasing her for being a lesbian, trying to “break her in” or any of the usual things she tormented her over.  
Even after the first time it happened, after her own mother took her virginity, it was still an unbearable pain just like before as she rocked her hips, pushing it in inch by inch until their bodies pressed together.  
Her mother took her time, hiding her face in the crook of Rose’s neck, just enjoying the pleasure of being inside her, already shaking from how tight she was constricting her cock.  
“A….Ahhh…” Rose was practically gasping for breath at this point, her eyes wide as she starred at the ceiling through teary vision.  
“Shhhh…” Miss Lalonde stroked Rose’s hair as she began rocking her hips again, feeling the very tip of her dick bumping against her cervix, going as deep as it possibly could.   
“I know what’chu like” she hummed, leaning up and grabbing both of Rose’s legs.  
“No…I-I don’t!” She choked as her mother chuckled. “I don’t like it!”  
But it didn’t matter. As soon as she situated herself, she began slamming away, stretching and nearly breaking Rose’s small body as she forcibly spread her legs, allowing herself to get as deep as possible.  
Rose couldn’t help the loud moans escaping her throat. Not from pleasure, but pain and emotional turmoil. She let the tears flow, bawling as her mothers lips hung open in bliss as her balls smacked against Rose’s ass every time their bodies came together over and over.  
Her mother grabbed one of her hands, forcing it to her crotch.  
“Rub your clit. Do it. Come for me like you always do” She gasped, her eyes glassed over.  
Rose just obeyed. Her body did what it wanted and her mind was completely shut down. She was flying on autopilot as her fingers did what they were told. She rubbed herself just like she would when she was alone, perhaps playing with one of her toys or even thinking of Kanaya. But she wasn’t thinking or playing this time as her body shook, her vagina twitching and constricting around her mother as her body came close.  
“Not just yet baby.” Her mom moaned, her hips still humping into her, but now faster and more erratic. “I wanna cum with you.”  
“I-I can’t…”  
“Yes you can. N-now! Ohh~”   
Rose’s body couldn’t take it. It let go as soon as her mothers thick cum spilled into her, literally squirting out of her as their bodies convulsed together.  
“Oh Rosie!” Her mother wouldn’t shut up. Moaning and screaming throughout her orgasm, while Rose on the other hand remained quiet, only letting out little eeps and squeaks as her entire body shook. She wanted to throw up, the smell and feel of it dripping out from between her legs made her stomach churn. The sound of her mothers limp cock pulling out of her and everything else that came out of her afterwords was too much. Rose closed her eyes, and her mind went blank. She literally passed out for a few seconds.  
When she awoke, her mother was holding her, caressing her hair and kissing her head gently just like any mother would do.  
“I love you Rosie” She said as she hummed quietly to her, tucking her into bed before stumbling to the door, her dick still hanging out from her coat.  
Rose pretended to sleep, waiting for the sound of the light switch flicking off, and the door clicking closed. Once she was sure her mother was down the hall, she jumped out of bed, slamming her hands against the wall and leaning her head against it. She sobbed silently as she reached back, pulling herself open and letting what was left of her mothers load seep out of her as she bawled.   
She stood there for a few more minutes, trying to gather herself up before grabbing one of her used shirts to clean herself up with.  
She owed her friends an apology for the sudden leave, so she hobbled over to her sleeping computer, where yet again, utter shock washed over her. The light of her webcam was still bright as day, and she hesitantly nudged the mouse to wake it up.  
There she saw both John and Dave, their eyes red behind their glasses and the genuine look of fear and comfort over their faces.  
It was a very unfortunate way, but she had never felt closer to her best friends than in that moment.  
They stayed up all night that night, even Jade who had come back on once she knew it was over with, just talking. They convinced Rose to get help, and let them know how much they were there for her.  
It may have been one of the worst ways possible, but for once in her life, she knew somebody was there for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something silly I wrote for my own cruel interests and thought I'd share here finally. I was unsure of weather or not I should post this here, since it's not my "best work" but hey, the world needs more Mom/Rose!


End file.
